Escúchame
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Naruto es atacado por los celos por la nueva amistad de SAkura con Sai... Pero solo el simple hecho de no escuchar lo que trata de decir el otro es lo que los afecta... Si se escucharan, se darín cuenta de que nada de esto tiene sentido
1. Chapter 1

**_HI, este fic surge ante la necesidad de expresarme que tengo y no puedo seguir guardando, va dedicado a mi mejor amigo, que aveces parece no comprender que no siempre soy capaz de todo, y que no siempre el va a poder entederme,pero que al final, para mí como él no hay nadie, espero que les guste y apenas tenga el final lo publico, decidi publicarlo en dos capitulos, ya que todavia no e obtenido el final..._**

* * *

**Escúchame**

-¡Naruto! Vas a seguir con esa misma actitud, o me vas a poner atención…-rabió Sakura una vez más contra el rubio shinobi que se hallaba sentado frente de ella en la orilla del lago en el cual estaban levando a cabo un picnic ella, Naruto y Sai.

-Nee, ¿para qué, Sakura-chan? Yo ya entendí que me cambiaste…-dijo solemne el joven jinchuriki.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? Kamisama, ¡Sí qué eres un cabeza dura!-dijo la pelirrosa, golpeando en la cabeza al que era su mejor amigo desde que conformaban el equipo 7.

Ella se fue hasta la coronilla llena de enojo y rabia, pero también angustia al pelear con aquel amigo con el que siempre contó. Él se quedó allí, con la mirada baja y viendo al horizonte, tirando piedras para intentar alejar las sombras de su corazón.

Los estúpidos celos de un shinobi como Naruto estaban matando la amistad entre estos dos amigos. Al aparecer la figura de Sai como miembro nuevo del equipo 7 al principio no había importado, aunque no era más que un remplazo del Sasuke Uchiha con el que una vez habían contado, parecía ser un simpático ninja con el cual poder llevar una linda amistad entre ellos tres, tratando de remendar el hueco que el poseedor del Sharingan había dejado cuando los dejo a ellos en su ambiciosa búsqueda de poder… Pero pronto una sombra había atacado al rubio, una sombra de duda, de pregunta, que desde la partida de su mejor amigo no había vuelto a atacarlo… Su amiga desde siempre le había prestado más atención a Sasuke, por el simple hecho de que "estaba enamorada de él", lo cual ella terminó admitiendo era más una obsesión con la popularidad y el buen físico del muchacho aquel; pero desde su partida, una ola de cariño por parte de Sakura había abrumado a Naruto, ahora ella lo mimaba y cuidaba, pasaba mucha más tiempo como él, se la pasaban juntos como hermanos y él disfrutaba de ello. Con el tiempo había asimilado que entre ella y él jamás surgiría el amor de novios o amantes, por el simple hecho de la falta de atracción física, o porque sus personalidades parecían más las de familiares que las de una pareja. Y para él ese disfrute había caído en picado desde la llegada de Sai. No lo malinterpreten, a él le caía muy bien Sai, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que ahora Sakura se dividiera el tiempo con su nuevo mejor amigo. Simplemente, Naruto sentía que lo habían bajado de su pedestal y en su cambio habían puesto a Sai… no sabía si era por el parecido del shinobi dibujante con el poseedor del Sharingan o solo por la curiosa personalidad de Sai. En fin, fuese lo que fuese, Naruto ya no se sentía tan querido por Sakura y repudiaba con todo su ser ese sentir que le recorría el cuerpo cuando los veía juntos, aunque ellos tampoco fueran pareja. No podía explicárselo, pero un sentimiento de posesión rugía en su interior, como diciendo: "Yo tengo más tiempo con ella, si alguien debería pasar todo su tiempo con ella debo ser yo". Sabía que este sentimiento estaba mal, pero no podía sacarlo de su mente y punto.

Por su parte Sakura no podía entender esta actitud de su amigo. Ella sabía perfectamente por que Naruto estaba así con ella, pero no creía posible el surgimiento de algo con tan estúpido fundamento. Ya estaba harta de tratar de meter en el diminuto entendimiento de su amigo que ella podía tener más de un mejor amigo, y sin embargo seguirle prestando la misma atención a él como se la venía dando. Era como hablar con una pared, intentando explicar algo que hasta un niño de 5 años comprendía. Aunque ella sabía que en parte este sentimiento estaba justificado, por su pasada actitud con Sasuke, ella creía haber cambiado, y Naruto no podía verlo. Lo que más le molestaba es que Naruto de tanto en tanto decía que ya lo había superado, y después salía con que estaba enojado de nuevo con ella y la evitaba y en ese estado era imposible negociar con él realizador del Rasengan.

Ese día la pelea había terminado más cortadamente que nunca, dejando a Naruto a orillas del lago y Sakura marchando enojada al bosque, necesitaba caminar. Sai viendo toda la situación, se encamino a Sakura, tratando de ayudar.

-Sakura, ¿hay algo qué pueda hacer? Entiendo que todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Sai, seriamente.

-No Sai, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de la inmadurez de Naruto. No te metas en esto, no te incumbe.-Dando un paso adelante dijo- Iré a dar una vuelta, ya regreso.

Sakura se fue, dejando a Sai con la palabra en la boca. Pero este no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Fue hacia Naruto y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes Naruto, es bueno contar con amigos-inició Sai.

-Emmm, creo que sí- dijo Naruto pretendiendo interés

-Sabes, también es genial contar con tan buenos amigos como Sakura chan.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué estás tan raro con ella?

-No te interesa…

-Pues yo creo que sí, ya que parece que soy yo el que te incomoda.

-No Sai, no es así…

-Bueno, lo único que te quiero dejar claro, es que por lo que tú y Sakura me han enseñado, los amigos no son reemplazables, solo hay espacio para nuevos amigos, así como ustedes me dieron la oportunidad de ser un nuevo miembro, quisiera que tú me dieras lo oportunidad de ser otro mejor amigo para Sakura. Yo creo que ella jamás me va a querer tanto como a ti. Y no deberías darle tanta importancia a lo que sucede o deje de suceder, y entiende que Sakura no puede estar pegada a ti las 24 horas del día y hay veces que necesita su espacio, o salir con otros amigos o simplemente no está en sus capacidades hacer lo que tú quieras y que ella quiera, pero lo que realmente importa es lo que ella comparte contigo, que es algo que con nadie más comparte. Lo que importa es que ella te quiere, y un montón, y no deberías poner nunca en duda ese cariño.

Sai se levantó y agregó: -Aparte, no te la voy a robar, y aprende a comprenderla también, tú sabes, como diría Shikamaru, las mujeres son problemáticas y más complicadas que los hombres…

Y se marchó, dejando a Naruto pensando en que hacer…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! aki ls dejo el final de esta historia, jeje por dicha mi inspiración se basa en la realidad! jaja bno estoy muy feliz de poder dejarles este final. Gracias a todos aqllos q dejaron comentarios! lo aprecio en serio y sigan dejando, que es bonito saber que a la gente le gusta lo que ago!_**

* * *

Escúchame

Capítulo 2

Sin saber que hacer…

---:xXXx:---

En tanto, Sakura caminaba por el bosque arrancando ramas secas por el simple de hacerlo, era una extraña costumbre que tenía cuando se enojaba, eso y golpear cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca, pero ahora le estaba dando por arrancar ramas, no importaba si se punzara, rasguñara o se hiciera daño, solo necesitaba algo contra lo que descargarse su ira. Sabía que lo más inteligente era regresar e intentar hablar con Naruto, pero simplemente le faltaban las fuerzas para hacerlo… No se sentía capaz de poder razonar con él y mantenerse igual de fuerte, sabía que una lágrima podría traicionarla en cualquier momento y no sería ella la que mostrara debilidad en ese momento. El orgullo era un defecto de Sakura, pero no podía combatirlo, nunca había aprendido a manejarlo y en el fondo sabía que nunca lo haría. En fin, Sakura no regresaba a hablar por su orgullo, ella pensaba tener la razón, en verdad la tuviera o no, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por poner en riesgo una amistad como la que ella tenía con Naruto. Una amistad que en poco tiempo había crecido mucho y que era de las más verdaderas que tenía. Respiró profundamente y se detuvo, cerró los ojos un minuto y se detuvo a ordenar sus pensamientos. Por un lado tenía ese sentimiento de culpa que la invadía por dejar a su amigo solo y sin haber tenido una clara plática; pero por otro lado estaba ella, que en cierta forma se sentía ofendida, por la falta de confianza y por el prejuicio que le tenía el rubio a ella. Aunque pensándolo un poco, pudiera ser que ella estuviera sobreactuando un poco… A ella le pasaba a menudo, no soportaba ser criticada y todo por el maldito orgullo… Se sentó, respiró profundo y se puso a pensar, para ver que haría ahora, después de todo, no podía seguir peleando con Naruto para siempre, aparte no quería hacerlo…

---:xXXx:---

Sai se mostraba bastante preocupado, no sabía si su pequeña intromisión en algo había ayudado en algo o si en el peor de los casos había empeorado todo… Lo cual traería muchos problemas al equipo y a él mismo, ya que jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa esa amistad se arruinaba. Trataba de pensar que hacer ahora, mientras estaba tendido sobre el mantel que habían puesto de base para el picnic. Pensaba que lo mejor es que ahora fuera a hablar con Sakura, para ver si ella reaccionaba más que Naruto, pero no sabía dónde estaba, y no estaba seguro de querer encontrarla, ya que su mal humor podría mandarlo a volar a él-literalmente-. Sai no sabía hasta que punto iba a ser capaz de poder ayudar. Él indirectamente estaba involucrado y no había logrado fungir con éxito su papel de mediador… Aunque ahora pensándolo bien, podía que él tuviera parte de la culpa… Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera él mismo el que tal vez había provocado esos celos a Naruto, tal vez no debía haberle comentado de la forma que lo había hecho (más que nada alardeando) a Naruto de su salidas y tiempo con Sakura… Tal vez debía haberle hecho entender que él no tenía el propósito de quitarle su puesto de mejor amigo, que solo buscaba la aceptación de Sakura y también la suya… Pensándolo bien, si ahora pudiera, cambiaría muchas de las cosas que había hecho, lastimosamente, nadie poseía el poder de regresar el tiempo y él ahora tendría que afrontar parte de su responsabilidad. Ya tenía claro lo que haría: cuando llegara Sakura, intentaría hablar con ella y obligaría a los dos peleados amigos a que hablaran entre sí y se escucharan, aunque eso le costase la vida.

Mas ahora no quedaba nada sino esperar a la vuelta de la pelirosa kunoichi, en tanto, Sai se quedaría pensando como escoger adecuadamente sus palabras ahora, y la mejor forma de hacer que ambos se afrontaran.

---:xXXx:---

Sakura, resuelta con lo que haría, se puso en pie, y marchó con paso decidido hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos. Ya había ordenado su cabeza, sabía exactamente que decir y cómo hacerlo. Solo faltaba llegar frente a su rubio amigo.

---:xXXx:---

Naruto seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, ya había decidido que hacer, lo que no sabía era como hacerlo ahora, cuando vio a Sai acercarse de nuevo a él.

-Naruto, yo, creo que te debo una disculpa…

-¿Huh? ¿Y por qué?

-Aunque no fue en mi intención, creo que exageré un poco con lo que te contaba de Sakura… Pero no lo hice con la intención de demostrarte que Sakura me prefería como amigo a mí que a ti; si no lo hacía porque quería comentar con alguien, que por fin era aceptado por ser yo mismo, y quien mejor para contárselo que a la persona que me dio una oportunidad y que hoy pienso es mi mejor amigo…

-Sai…

-Naruto, tú eres uno de los pocos que confía plenamente en mí, y te lo agradezco mucho, y por eso ahora me toca a mí ayudarte, ayudarte a arreglar algo que tal vez paso por un mal momento por mi culpa.

-Y por culpa mía, también-agregó una voz que venía de lejos, de entre los arbustos.

Naruto y Sai voltearon al mismo tiempo, para ver a Sakura aproximarse a ellos con paso decidido. Sai miró agradecido a Sakura y Naruto tenía una mirada entre sorprendida y feliz. Naruto Se puso en pie y se acercó a Sakura.

-Sakura, yo…

-No Naruto, escúchame, lo siento, creo que sobre actué un poco. No te escuche y si te sentiste olvidado lo siento mucho. Últimamente creo que te he dejado un poco abandonado y no ha sido mi intención, en serio gomenasai sumimazen. Además la forma que actué no fue la mejor, tú sintiéndote mal y yo solo gritando no ayudaba en nada. En serio Naruto lo siento, yo jamás pondría en juego nuestra amistad, es demasiado valiosa para mí y no debí descuidarla…

-Sakura, no espera… Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa… Tú eres mi amiga y eso debería ser todo lo que me importase. No debí dudar de ti nunca, aparte no hay persona en este mundo en la que yo confíe más o alguna otra persona que me entienda como tú lo haces. No debí dejarme ganar por unos estúpidos celos y ponerte a ti en una posición que no te correspondía, en una posición que yo había inventado. Sabes Sakura, yo te aprecio mucho, eres como parte de la familia que yo nunca pude disfrutar, y jamás me atrevería a perderte por una estupidez como esa. Perdóname por ser tan incomprensivo y ayúdame a ser un mejor amigo para ti, bueno si todavía te interesa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Naruto-dijo ella, abrazándole- no hay otra persona que pudiera tomar tu lugar jamás, y eso quiero que lo entiendas.

-Sakura, yo…-dijo Naruto, finalmente contento.

-Basta Naruto-dijo Sakura, separándose de él y dándole una palmadita en la espalda- basta que me vas a hacer sentir mal. En comparación tuya, ¡yo dije muy poquito!

-Sabes que lo que importa es el contenido de las palabras y no la cantidad.

-¡Válgame por dicha! Porque soy mujer de pocas palabras y expresarme no se me da muy bien.

-Bueno, para mí, lo hiciste genial.

-Gracias.

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-preguntó inocente Naruto

-No hay nada que disculpar, Naruto-dijo Sakura feliz- y si lo hubiera deberías darlo por perdonado. Más bien, ¿me perdonas tú a mí?

- No hay nada que disculpar-dijo Naruto, imitando el a Sakura- y si lo hubiera dalo por disculpado.

En tanto, Sai se acercó un poco más ellos. Aunque pareciera que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, él todavía sentía la necesidad de disculparse.

-Naruto, Sakura-dijo serio y algo cabizbajo- yo creo que en parte ambos deberían disculparme. Creo que en parte toda esta discusión ha sido mi culpa, yo solo…

-Nee, vamos Sai, mejor dejemos eso en el pasado y no se discuta más-dijo Naruto, pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros a Sai y su otro brazo encima de los hombros de Sakura- mejor disfrutemos ahora sí de lo queda del día.

-¡Hai!-dijo Sakura, radiante de felicidad

-Bien-se limitó a decir Sai, sonriendo.

Y así, finalmente los tres amigos pudieron disfrutar en paz de una tarde de picnic, como verdaderos amigos; felices, jugando, hablando, compartiendo…. Al fin y al cabo comprendieron que en una pelea nada se resuelve, más bien apuestas mucho en una pelea y puedes terminar perdiendo lo que más quieres; y que lo mejor es escuchar al otro al que está triste o tal vez enojado, porque sino jamás podrás darte cuenta de que pasa o como se siente. En verdad, hay que darse cuenta del valor de aquellos que te rodean, y darte cuenta que pedir un simple "escúchame" nunca está demás, pero también vale escuchar a los demás.


End file.
